A Blackened, Frozen Heart
by Kecleon352
Summary: Tragedy in the kingdom of Arendelle. Princess Anna has been kidnapped by the evil Maleficent! Now, Queen Elsa, along with her friends, must go on a journey to save her sister.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful summer day in the kingdom of Arandelle. The sun was high in the air, the sky was a crystalline blue, and it was a perfect day to take a walk.

Amongst the people in the kingdom, one woman walked along. She had light, blonde hair, and a flowing teal dress. As she passed, nearby people went out of their way to bow and tell her good morning.

"It's a pleasure to see you, Your Majesty." said one passerby.

"Hello, Your Majesty. Care to try some of my fruit?" offered a vendor.

"It's always good to see you, Queen Elsa." said one of the guards of the castle.

She always nodded in response, with a smile on her face. Suddenly, Elsa felt a tug at her dress. She turned to see a couple of boys there. "Um, Queen Elsa? Could you make it snow, pretty please?"

Elsa smiled. "Of course. All you had to do was ask."

Now, you would think that they're crazy, talking about making it snow. I know I would. But, Elsa is not like many other people, because she has a gift. She is able to create ice and snow at her command, even in the middle of the summer. The two boys gathered around Elsa as she made some flourishing movements with her hands, causing the air around them to sparkle.

She then tossed this sparkling air into the sky and, **WHOOSH** , it started to snow, right in the middle of town. The boys ran over and played in a newly formed snow pile. Elsa smiled and began to walk away, when something hit her from behind.

She turned to see what happened, when she locked eyes with another woman. She was a brunette, with a burgundy dress on. Her right hand was covered in snow, as if she was just handling a snowball, while she had another one in her left hand. She had a huge childish grin on her face.

"You should really learn to watch your back, sis. You don't know what else that could've been." she said, giggling.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, Anna. It's not like I'm going to be kidnapped any time soon."

Anna tossed the snowball up and down in the air. "Well, you never know, Elsa. Besides, you couldn't even protect yourself against my little assault."

A wry smile spread across Elsa's face. "Oh, yeah? You wanna bet?" She flourished her hands and a snowball appeared in her hands. She tossed it at Anna, which she nimbly dodged and countered with the snowball in her hand.

Soon, the entire square erupted in a flurry of snowballs, everyone was laughing as the snowball fight continued to grow in size.

Meanwhile, a figure dressed in black was watching this ensuing battle on a nearby hill overlooking Arandelle. "Well, look at that. A snowball fight in the summer. It's so unnatural. And yet, everyone down there is smiling. Everyone is so happy."

"...It's disgusting." This person spat. Then, this person emitted a very evil chuckle. "But, I will change that. Oh, yes. This happy ever after won't be happy for long." The figure then disappeared into a cloud of black smoke and began to drift down towards the kingdom.

* * *

Well, that was ominous. I wonder what will happen next. This is my new story based off the awesome Disney movie, "Maleficent". I chose to pair it with the movie "Frozen" because it seemed to be a good match. I hope you guys will think so as well. Stay tuned for the next chapter and please review this one if you have the time!


	2. Chapter 2

Soon, the snowball fight settled down, and Anna and Elsa were leaning on each other, still giggling with excitement and their clothes all cold and wet.

"I still can't believe how many shots you managed to land on me." Elsa said, stooping down to pick up her crystal diadem, which was a gift to her from a neighboring kingdom. "I have to admit, I may control ice and snow, but you sure know how to throw a good snowball."

Anna laughed, blushing. "Yeah, but you were on fire back there. Um, even though you control cold stuff. You were on fire ice! Is that right?" Anna kept trying variations of it, causing Elsa to burst into fits of giggles every couple of minutes, but eventually she gave it up, saying that there were no words to describe how great she was.

Elsa sighed, shaking her head, then looked up to the sky. "Can you believe it, Anna?"

Anna gave her a confused "Huh?".

Elsa looked about her, seeing children playing all around her, the shops selling their wares, and the general populace stopping in their tracks to give her a quick bow before continuing on their way. "It's been a year now since I was made queen. A year since I almost froze Arendelle solid. A year...since everyone thought I was a monster." She hung her head low.

Anna placed her hand under Elsa's chin and brought it up so that now they were looking each other in the eyes. "Hey, don't feel glum about it now. As you said, it was a year ago. Sure, people hated you, they hunted you, and they even tried to take advantage of you, like _Prince Hans._" She said that last bit with a little venom in her voice. "But, a lot of things have changed since then. I mean, just look at you now! Everyone loves you, the neighboring kingdoms totally respects you, and since you learned how to control your powers, you do miraculous things for the people of Arendelle. Just look at what happened. We had a snowball fight in the middle of summer. You can't get much more special than that." Anna smiled reassuringly and placed her hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Plus, you have me. No matter what, I'll always be there for you. I can promise you that."

Elsa smiled and was about to thank her, when suddenly Anna's eyes bugged out of her head and she turned pale. "Oh, no. I was supposed to meet up with Kristoff and hang out with him up in the mountains a while ago. I completely forgot! Um, I'll see you around, sis!" And just like that she was gone, rushing down the street. Elsa chuckled and turned back around to head back to the castle, when all of the sudden, she heard a terrifying high-pitched scream emanate from where Anna ran off. Elsa ran off over there without a second thought.

When she finally pushed through the crowd that was already forming, she was horrified at what she saw. It was her sister, floating in midair, surrounded by golden ribbons of light. Her hair looked like it was suspended in water and fell all over the place, herself looking like she was in a deep and peaceful sleep. Suddenly, the ribbons started to move faster and faster and the space around her looked like it was contracting until suddenly, she was gone. She disappeared. "Anna!" Elsa cried out, but it was in vain. She was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, an evil laugh burst out from behind her. She turned quickly to find a woman dressed in black, walking up to her. The crowd parted, giving her plenty of room. The woman grinned wickedly. "Well, well. That was easier than I thought. I'd have imagined that kidnapping the queen's sister would have been harder than that, but I guess that was my bad."

Elsa had her fists balled up tight, her knuckles turning white. The warm summer air quickly started to grow cold. Through clenched teeth, she growled, "Who are you? Where's my sister?"

The woman smiled, as if she was enjoying watching the Snow Queen losing her cool. "Well, to answer your first question, my name is Maleficent. And as for the latter, she's safe. For now."

Elsa's anger quickly changed to shock. "What- What do you mean 'for now'? What have you done to her?!" The woman named Maleficent only smiled in response. "Answer me now!" She let loose a swirling ice blast at the woman in black, but she disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Cries of alarm suddenly sounded from the crowd as the blast almost hit the people. Elsa gasped at the mistake she almost made.

Elsa then heard Maleficent's laugh behind her. "Tut, tut, my dear. You might hurt someone. You wouldn't want to harm the innocent people for no reason, would you?" She then turned to everyone who had gathered there, which grew considerably since Elsa arrived. "Listen well, all of you. In ten day's time, the girl will die. And anyone who tries to rescue her will suffer the same fate. You have been warned." And then Maleficent disappeared into her cloud of smoke and, just like Anna, completely disappeared.

Elsa dropped to her knees. She began to cry tears of despair, as she realized that her sister was now doomed.

* * *

Wow. What a low blow from Maleficent. Why would she do this? What could she be planning? Well, now I've intrigued myself, so stay tuned everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

The people of Arendelle was in a state of panic.

After the kidnapping of Anna by the strange woman in black, the Royal Guard was put on high alert, searching everywhere for this stranger. The ships in the harbor were stopped and searched, guards went up into the mountains to look, and the citizens of Arendelle were told to take caution and stay inside their homes.

From the mountains, a reindeer came charging into Arendelle. While this might seem unusual for a normal animal to do, the reindeer, and the man who rode on his back, was hurrying to the castle. They were rushing to see the queen.

After going through the front gates, the twosome were stopped by the guards, who didn't want to take chances. After he told them who he was, he dismounted the reindeer and the guards took him to the royal chamber, where Queen Elsa was sitting in the throne, looking troubled. She perked up when the men walked into the room.

"Kristoff?!" She cried out in astonishment. She turned to the guards. "Thank you. Please, wait outside." The guards nodded and exited through the doors. Elsa took no time to rise from the throne and rush to his side.

"Elsa, what's going on?" Kristoff asked earnestly. "Everyone's locked away in their houses and there are guards everywhere. Did something happen? And where's Anna? She was supposed to meet me a couple of hours ago."

Kristoff looked into Elsa's eyes and saw her distraught and grief. Kristoff put his hands on her shoulders. "Elsa, please tell me what's happened."

Elsa broke into tears and, between her sobbing, told him what happened. Kristoff's hands drew away from Elsa's shoulders and slumped to his sides. He fell to his knees as a look of horror broke across his face. "I'm sorry." Elsa sobbed, falling to her knees as well, "I-I tried to stop her, but, I wasn't able to. I don't know what to do now."

Kristoff rose off the ground. "But I do. I know exactly what we need to do." He offered his hand to Elsa, which she took and got up. "We've got to see Grandpappy. He'll know what to do. Come on!" The two of them rushed out the chamber and outside.

"Sven! We need you!" Kristoff called. And suddenly, the reindeer came trotting back and grunted at him. "Yes, we need to see Grandpappy. Can you take us to him?"

The reindeer snorted in reply, and turned to his side so they could get on. You see, while Kristoff looks crazy right now by talking to his reindeer, the bond between them is so close that they understand each other perfectly, even with the language barrier. Kristoff leaped onto Sven, with Elsa right behind him, and together they charged off up a winding path into the mountains.

When Sven finally came to a stop, they were in a clearing in the forest. The ground was bare, and there were smooth stones everywhere of various sizes, with the largest being slightly higher than Sven's legs and moss growing on the top of all of them. Kristoff slid off of Sven's back and called out. "Grandpappy, we need your help. Please come."

If you didn't think that he was crazy talking to his reindeer, you'd probably think he's lost his marbles now that he's talking to rocks. However, the thing is, these were no ordinary rocks, as was proven by the fact that one of the smooth stones began to roll towards Kristoff. The stone opened up to reveal that it was, in fact, a rock troll. Wrinkles spread across his wizened face, showing that he was quite old, and the moss spread behind him in a green cloak.

He smiled at Kristoff, and bowed to Elsa, who slid off of Sven as well and arrived besides Kristoff. "Welcome. Now, what might be the problem."

Elsa kneeled, in order to be more level with the troll. "My sister, Anna, was kidnapped by a strange woman. She called herself Maleficent. Do you know who she is?"

The Elder troll looked shocked when she mentioned this name. "Maleficent?" he said in a harsh whisper, "Are you sure?" When Elsa nodded, he gave a great sigh. "Maleficent, my dear, is a member of the fey. She wears a cloak of midnight and carries a walking stick made from an elder tree. If what you say is true, then Anna's life is in great peril."

He took his staff and began to draw a vague map on the ground. He pointed at a spot that was surrounded by rivers and fjords. "This is Arendelle." He then traced a path through the water until the path ended at another area. "This is where you need to go. Do you recognize this kingdom?"

Elsa remembered the lessons her parents had taught her of cartography. She nodded. "We receive most of our wheat from that kingdom."

"Indeed." The Elder closed his eyes. "But, you must take care. Maleficent is a wicked fairy, and will try to harm you if you're not careful. Her magic is unrivaled."

Elsa scoffed. "We'll see about that. When you mess with me or my sister, you'll find your future to be nothing but frozen." And with that, she rose, turned so suddenly that her trawl swished behind her and got back on Sven. Kristoff started to rush back to Sven, too, but he quickly turned around and said, "It was nice seeing you again, Grandpappy."

The Elder troll smiled and nodded. "And you, too. And don't be such a stranger. Just because you're the Royal Icemaster, doesn't mean you can't come over once in a while." And with that, he rolled back up like an armadillo and became like a normal, moss-covered rock once more.

As Sven ran down the crooked pathway, Elsa was already formulating a plan. 'Don't worry, Anna.' She thought to herself, 'We're coming to save you.'

Wow, is Elsa awesome or what? I have faith she'll do it. But, the big question still has to be asked; why did Maleficent kidnap Anna?

I guess we'll find out soon enough, so just stay tuned!


End file.
